


Special Delivery

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Hate Sex on the Line [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, First Meetings, First Time, Gingerpilot, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Hoe - Freeform, Humor, Hux Has No Chill, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Hux, Poor Hux, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tension, generalpilot, pux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux receives a suspicious delivery he's certain he didn't order.He's only too eager to open it up.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> The third and (almost) final part of this crack/smut series is here! You can probably read this as a stand-alone but it might be helpful to read the two ficlets that came before it. Thank you for everyone for your encouragement and lovely comments for this mini-series. I'll have one more, final, part to this that's sort of an off-shoot fic that happens some time in this universe and involves an eavesdropping (and perhaps involved) Kylo Ren.

“General, you have a delivery.”

Hux turns to face the service droid, his brow furrowed in confusion. He hasn’t placed an order in the last few days and isn’t expecting any shipments. He eyes the package—really, more of a sizeable crate. It’s rather large, big enough to fit…

Realization dawns on Hux like a bolt of lightning, fierce and electrifying. He feels his body heat up, skin flushed and red, and is immediately glad the droid can’t detect the clear emotion simmering on his face.

“Bring it to my room,” Hux orders. He swallows heavily as he continues to glare at the crate. Waves of anger and incredulity wash over him, mixing with the steady thrum of arousal and anticipation that burns deep in his chest. “I’ll deal with it later.”

***

Hux punishes him by taking his time. He strolls through the ship, checking and then double-checking small operations far below his station. Truly, he’s only harming himself. He’s been half-hard since he laid his eyes on the crate and his desire has only increased tenfold as he fruitlessly attempts to push it away and focus on mundane projects.

When he finds his vision blurring over the same line of a minor report he finally caves in. There is no point in delaying the inevitable, not when he wants it this badly. He marches to his room, relying on his threadbare self-control to walk steadily and keep his breath even. His hand barely even trembles as he punches in his code and steps through his door and into the room.

Poe is waiting, already undressed, his clothing crumpled in a messy pile on the floor. He’s perched on Hux’s bed, a coy smirk hiding any hint of impatience. The only sign that he’s been waiting, perhaps with a hint of the same longing burning through Hux’s veins, is the faint flush on his chest and the way his growing erection twitches at the sight of Hux.

Hux inhales deeply and steels his nerves. His mouth is already becoming wet, his cock pressing obscenely against the seam of his pants. He focuses his attention on the ruffled clothing on the ground, wrinkled and stained with streaks of jet fuel. 

“Look at your clothing,” Hux scoffs. “Such a disorganized, dirty mess. It’s no wonder the rebellion is barely hanging on by a thread.”

Poe seems far from offended. His smirk widens and he leans back on his elbows, fully displaying his thick cock. “If only we pressed our uniforms like you,” Poe replies with false remorse.

“I have a droid that does that for me,” Hux sniffs disdainfully. As if he would ever stoop so low to launder his own clothing. Poe’s eyes fill with mirth and he raises an eyebrow, like Hux just proved some point. Hux feels his face warm but he gathers himself together and stands tall. “It was dangerous of you to board my ship,” Hux rebukes.

Poe shrugs, unbothered. “I was careful. I’m sure I wasn’t detected.”

“Still, you shouldn’t have breached protocol,” Hux insists. He’s desperately clinging to this feeling of self-righteousness and superiority. Any inch he gives, any semblance of control he loses, and he’ll be falling all over himself, right into Poe’s lap, lapping hungrily at this filthy rebel’s golden skin.

“Are you going to punish me then, General?” Poe taunts, his voice full of challenge.

Hux’s resolve weakens and he can feel his legs tremble. Poe chews on his bottom lip and the glint of white teeth against his rosy flesh breaks something inside of Hux. His control snaps, his whole body immediately released from the frayed restraints holding him back. He growls low in this throat and pounces, answering Poe’s question with a rough, biting kiss.

Poe responds in kind, opening his mouth to Hux’s searching tongue. Their teeth click together, their lips both becoming swollen and wet. Poe’s talented hands make quick work of Hux’s uniform, ripping the material in the places it won’t budge, buttons popping off and falling onto the floor with a muted clatter. It’s all background noise to Hux; the only thing he can hear is the steady thrum of need and desire rushing through his ears.

Hux only slows down when he’s completely nude as well, his heated body pressed against Poe’s. His skin burns as if on fire everywhere they touch. Poe’s starting to rut impatiently against his stomach, leaving sticky trails of pre-come in his wake. Hux peers down at him, surprised to see the arrogant gleam leaving Poe’s eyes, replaced with a mixture of desire and trust. His pulse stutters but the moment quickly passes when Poe gazes over his shoulder to the mess of clothing on the ground.

“Your coat’s going be all wrinkled,” Poe remarks. His voice is strained, his taunts less believable now. It still riles Hux up, however. “What will your crew think?”

Hux bristles, allowing his annoyance to push away the threat of tenderness that sparked in his chest a moment ago. “Turn around,” he demands. “On your knees.”

Poe glares at the command but his pupils swell in arousal. In any case, he complies. Hux swallows heavily at the sight of Poe’s ass on perfect display, his cheeks spreading as he leans over and arches his back. Hux’s hands tremble as he grabs for his bottle of lube at the bedside table. It’s well used from their last phone call. The memory of Poe’s sultry voice and dirty words hits him like a hurricane, washing away the last dregs of his coherent thoughts. He doesn’t waste any time, pouring copious amounts of the slick liquid over his fingers before pressing them inside of Poe. He roughly fingers him, adding two and and then three, stretching him until Poe is shaking, gasping and panting for more.

It feels surreal, hearing Poe’s voice so close, actually having his warm flesh in Hux’s hands.

“What are you waiting for?” Poe taunts, the effect lost when it turns into a needy groan. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Hux’s cock throbs in approval and he has to squeeze the base firmly to not go off just from Poe’s coarse words. He inhales deeply, gulping the humid air created from the heat of their bodies and regains an inch of control. Poe’s hole is wet and glistening from the lube, beckoning Hux like a feast that longs to be devoured. He slicks himself up and pushes inside.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Hux whimpers as he bottoms out. Poe is all enveloping heat, pressing against him on all sides.

“Come on.” Poe sounds breathless, his voice laced with pleasure and a hint of pain. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Hux smirks and slowly pulls out, nearly all the way, only pausing when the swollen head of his cock catches on Poe’s stretched rim. “You should know better than anyone what I’m capable of.” Hux waits a moment, allows the seconds to stretch into what feels like eternity before he rams back inside. They both moan gratefully at the same time. 

He sets a brutal pace, his fingertips digging into Poe’s hips. Poe gives as he good as he gets, urging Hux to go faster, harder, begging for more. Hux is already getting close, desperately hoping Poe is nearly there himself. He can barely hang on at this point, not with Poe’s urgent commands, cursing with language only rebel scum like him would know. He sees Poe grab at his own cock, swinging heavily between his legs. Hux knocks his hand away, replacing it with his own. No one is going to make Poe come but himself. He curls his fingers around Poe’s leaking erection and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

Poe grunts, a string of muffled curses escaping his parted lips as he comes. He spurts all over Hux’s hands, dripping over his knuckles to fall onto Hux’s perfectly made bed. Hux has a moment of lament and annoyance about the cleaning droids he’ll have to order before all semblance of organized thought races from his brain. Poe clenches, his passage tightening around Hux, milking Hux’s orgasm from him in a stuttered gasp.

Hux leans over him, his chest pressing against Poe’s sweat-slick back. His mouth moves over his shoulder and the back of his neck, lips brushing against the dark curls sticking to his damp skin. It suddenly feels all too intimate and he quickly pulls out with a hiss. 

Poe turns around slowly and Hux schools his expression, trying to make his face unreadable as Poe studies him. Poe’s eyes shine with satisfaction and curiosity, laced with something else. Something softer and far more dangerous. Hux breaks their eye contact and gets up in search of a towel. He wipes himself off before graciously grabbing a spare one and tossing it at Poe. He does his best to turn away and not watch when Poe stretches, cleaning himself in a way that exposes more of his firm muscles and tanned skin.

Poe finally breaks the silence. “I should return to my ship before anyone notices I’m missing.” 

Hux raises an eyebrow as he stares at Poe. He’s glad the delicate moment is broken even as he secretly mourns it. “And how do you expect to sneak off my ship undetected?” he scoffs.

Poe merely smiles, a coy and taunting thing. Hux’s eyes do _not_ linger on the plump flesh of his lips. Poe reaches into Hux’s closet and pulls out a spare uniform and quickly pulls it on. The jacket is far too small and the pants too long but Poe seems unperturbed. He winks— _winks_ —at Hux and moves towards the door.

“Don’t you worry, Ginger.” He turns back as his hand pushes the controls at the door. “I have my ways.” He pulls Hux’s spare hat over his dark, curly hair. The brim hides his eyes in shadows but Hux imagines he can still see the confident glint in them.

The durasteel doors slide shut behind him as he exits into the hallway. Hux stares at the closed door, open-mouthed, before coming to his senses. He frowns, mind hazy as it struggles to process what just happened. It already feels like a dream, something that occurred to someone other than him. He would chalk it up to some strange hallucination if it weren’t for Poe’s discarded clothing, still crumpled on his floor.

The start of a headache spreads through his temples. He glares at the stained sheets, dirty clothing and snatches his datapad from his desk, ready to send a request for a cleaning droid. His finger hesitates as he inhales, realizing he can still smell the hint of Poe in his room. It’s a peculiar scent—foreign and yet enticing. 

Maybe he can wait just a few minutes before cleaning up this mess. 

A little chaos never hurt anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
